


The Joke is on You

by winterpassing



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: First "I love you", Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterpassing/pseuds/winterpassing
Summary: Isak has been dealing with Even and Eskild's pranks for a while now, but the most recent prank has come with an unplanned surprise.





	The Joke is on You

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet. kinda hate it.

It was a long day at school for Isak, and all he wanted to do was head straight to his room and ignore Eskild for the rest of time. Maybe text Even. But all his plans were ruined when he walked into his flat and saw the man of the hour, Even, eating a cheese toastie (with kardamomme), whilst leaning against the kitchen counter. 

  
 "Isak! You're finally home!" Even said into his hand, attempting to refrain from speaking with his mouth full. He swallowed, and made his way over to Isak to give him a kiss.

  
 "Uhm, yeah. What are you doing here?"

  
 "He's here to love you!" Isak hears Eskild say from a distance.  
Eskild.

  
Isak has gotten over his sad, _not going to speak to anyone_ phase of living with Eskild, but boy, does that man drive him _insane_. Sure, he can be helpful, extremely at times, but ever since Even and Isak got more serious, Even and Eskild have gotten more serious with fucking around with Isak.

  
 It all started two months ago on a Sunday. Isak was cramming for a test he had the next morning and needed to take a leisurely stroll to the toilet. Isak, too tired too pay attention, didn't realize the boys had cling-filmed the toilet seat, and Isak was left to either get on to Eskild or clean it up like he'd have to do anyway. He resided with the latter. _Maybe_ , he thought,  _Maybe if I leave it alone as if nothing happened, they won't do anything else._

  
Boy, was he wrong.

  
 Tuesday came around shortly after, giving Isak a day of peace and Even and Eskild a day of planning. Since Isak is a heavy sleeper, the boys decided on toilet-papering his room while he slept, not only creating a mess, but also leaving all the toilet roll 'wasted' on a mere prank. Isak had given up by this point, and it was only the second time around. When he woke up, he scoffed, rolled his eyes, ripped some toilet paper off of a strand hanging off the wall, and went to the bathroom.

  
Isak didn't talk to either of the boys for a day after that.

  
 It's been a continuous flow of pranks coming in for the past two months. Luckily, Noora and her good-natured self told them to stop, but that only lasted for a week before they were back at it again. He's used to it now, almost finds humor in some of the things the boys waste time on, but he can almost never trust Even and Eskild alone in a room.

  
 "I'm here to hang out with you, why else?" Even asked.

  
 "I dunno, maybe planning my demise with Eskild." Isak replied, pecking Even on the lips and walking over to the refrigerator for a beer. 

  
 Even laughed, shaking his head. "I would never! Not your demise, at least." A sharp _ha!_ emerged from the lounge.

  
 Isak shoved Even slightly, yelling a polite 'fuck you' to Eskild. He draped his arms around Even's neck and dangled his beer from his hand, tapping it against Even's back.

  
 At first, he leaned into what looked like a kiss, but darted his head away to say something. That something being "If you do anything lethal, I'll haunt you when I'm dead."

  
 Even laughed and caught Isak's lips in a kiss, both boys laughing into it.

  
 Isak had been home for about two hours before Eskild and Even attacked. The prank was very simple, just dumping water on Isak and dumping flour on top of that.

  
 It all went down in a very unorganized manner. Even said he needed to use the bathroom, and Eskild got up thirty seconds after he had left the room. Isak heard giggling from the kitchen and knew he was in trouble.  
Five minutes passed before the flour bomb hit.

  
 "ATTACK!!!" Even and Eskild yelled simultaneously, splashing Isak with a bucket of water, Eskild nearly falling over whilst doing so. Isak stood there, soaked and stunned. Little did he know he'd be attacked by a huge bag of flour not 30 seconds later.

  
 When he did get covered in flour, he stood there, an angry expression decorating his face. Even approached him with a soft smile, opening up his arms to give Isak a hug.

  
 "No, nuh uh. You don't get this," Isak says to Even, motioning to his body and turning away from him, about to make his way from the kitchen.

  
 "Oh, come on! You know I love you!" Even replied with a genuine smile, chuckling softly.

  
 Isak stopped in his tracks. "Y-you? You what?"

  
 "I love y- oh." Even hadn't realized what he really said.

  
 "You love me?" Isak questioned.

  
 "Well, yeah. Of course I love you," Even replied, walking over to Isak and turning his flour covered figure around. Isak smiled and pulled Even in for a kiss. A strong one at that.

  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO this is my first official post on here, so if it's neglected by everyone i will not be surprised nor dissappointed.  
> the title for this was low-key inspired by that one song in the iCarly episode "iGet Pranky."  
> as for the plot itself, the main inspiration was from some writing prompt that someone found on tumblr and sent to me.


End file.
